


Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun

by TyrantTirade



Series: MCU kink bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, And bucky takes care of him, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Lubey handjobs, M/M, Nothing like a good lubey handjob, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rope Bondage, Schmoop, Sensory Deprivation, Steves depressed, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: He's gonna blind Steve from all that shit in his head, deafen him from all the noise. Make Steve his and only his and so fucking safe from it all.





	Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun

**Author's Note:**

> This one is, Sensory deprivation. I take back saying that yesterday's fic was the most vanilla. This one for sure is the most vanilla. Like, its sickeningly lovey and romantic and it's like, not even hardcore sensory deprivation. Its like 50 shades deprivation, but like ya know without the rape and the unhealthy relationship...ya know. 
> 
> The title comes from Debussy, since i reference Steve listening to that. If you want to be weird and immersive and listen to that while you read its fair game.
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Steve was kind of...mopey, Bucky noticed. 

His head was dropped down towards his chest, face dull, sullen even, as he took off his coat, settling in. That made Bucky's stomach drop a little, afraid as to why. 

“Hey,” He greets, walking up to pull Steve into a hug, thinking, maybe it's him, maybe he did something wrong. 

Steves hand comes up, patting at Bucky's back, pulling him in. 

Bucky slowly eases away from the hug, smiling sympathetically as he asks, “You okay?” pretty sure already that the answer is going to be a no. 

Steve shrugs, wincing, “I'll get over it.” 

And no- no that's not what Bucky wants at all, that's not how he wants Steve to be. “You can tell me you know? I want to know what's bothering you.” 

Steve makes another face, another wince, but this time it curls further into a frown. “Today just felt like it took forever, just non-stop call after call and-” he drops his shoulders pathetically, “I'm just tired, I just want things to slow down.” 

Bucky feels a knot in his own throat, a twisting that makes his eyes sting and mouth feel tight. Because fuck, He looks at Steve and sees nothing but love, nothing but this deep ache in his chest that screams to just hold Steve tight, keep him safe. 

He's Bucky's fucking light, he thinks, so, god, it just hurts him so much to see him so dull. 

“I'm sorry,” he says, knowing it's probably no help but it's better than nothing. 

Steve fakes a smile, whispering, “Thanks Buck,” as he walks his way to bed. 

—  
Bucky finishes up what he's doing, cleaning up the kitchen and sorting bills and usual tasks that he hates doing but knows need done. 

Finally he makes his way to the bathroom, getting ready for bed. But what he sees when he passes the bedroom, makes his chest sink. 

There Steve is, lying on the bed in a ball, eyes open as he stares off into nothing like he's lost in it. Lost in something, sadness, or emptiness. Bucky doesn't really know but it kills him regardless, it's pains him to see Steve like this.

He brushes his teeth and thinks about it, about how he should be helping Steve. He should be getting rid of all that hurt that weighs Steve down. Make Steve feel nothing but love and him and everything that he can muster up to give him. 

If only he could just let Steve feel him, just him, around him and over him had on him. Surrounding and smothering. 

Just suffocate him in the unbridled fucking love that Bucky holds for that guy. 

God, if only Steve could just feel his touch and that alone, lost to everything but that. 

Bucky thinks on it, rinsing his mouth when it finally clicks. 

He's gonna blind Steve from all that shit in his head, deafen him from all the noise. Make Steve his and only his and so fucking safe from it all. 

He spits into the sink, going to the closet to grab what he needs.

—  
Steve doesn't notice him shuffling around, he just stares off listlessly, depressed. Bucky hates that, he hates seeing it so much. 

He climbs into bed, sitting behind Steve and reaching towards him to pet back his hair. 

“Hey baby,” he coos, watching as Steve loosens up some, rolling towards him with his eyes a little wet. 

“You okay?” 

Steve just shrugs in response, moving just a little. 

“What if i distracted you?” Bucky asks, earning another shrug. He combs his fingers through Steve's hair, pushing it back. “I'll make it good,” he promises. 

Steve smiles, softly, not quite his usual smile but more than before, saying, “You always do.” 

Bucky can feel his chest get fluttery from that, “You can just focus on me,” he whispers, “Just me, nothing else. I'll make you feel so good.” 

Steve moves towards Bucky's hand, nodding. 

Bucky continues, “Yeah sweetheart, you're everything, you deserve so much,” and he feels his heart racing at the thought. “Gonna make it so good for you.” 

—  
Steve lets out a sound, close to a whimper, shifting in place. He doesn't get far though, the ropes at his hands pulling his arms tight toward the bedposts. His chest pulls, pecs flexing, as his hands grip into fists above the rope at his wrists. 

Bucky smirks as he watches Steve struggle.  
His eyes are blindfolded, ears covered with headphones so the sound of Debussy blocks out any other noise around him. Bucky doesn't bother saying anything because of that. 

Steve can move his feet, he left them untied, and he can still speak if he needs to. But otherwise he's completely at Bucky's mercy. And fuck- that gets Bucky feeling this sick sort of satisfaction. He can do anything he wants. 

He crawls up the bed, letting his palm slide up Steve's belly, up his chest. Watches as Steve's muscles clench, stomach sucking in at the sudden touch. He breathes a little more harshly. 

Bucky likes this, fuck does he like it. He can unashamedly scan every little inch of Steve's naked body and Steve doesn't even know. He could do anything and Steve wouldn't even know. 

Bucky scratches his nails down Steve's chest, just harsh enough to leave marks, making Steve hiss, lip quivering, moaning. 

It takes a lot for him not to speak, knowing that it's worthless but wanting desperately to ask Steve if he likes that, if he wants it harder. Seeing Steve so vulnerable just makes him ache so much.

He pulls his hands away, watching as Steve finally settles back down, body going loose and relaxed. And its perfect, its so perfect. Steves just relaxed enough that when Bucky licks up his hand to slick it up and grabs hold of Steve's cock, stroking it, he startles, opens his mouth and tenses as he lets out something close to a gasp. Bucking his hips up. 

Bucky strokes him steadily, reaching over to grab the little bottle of lube, squeezing it onto his palm to let his hand glide nice and slick up the length of Steve's cock. 

Steve groans, shifting his head some as Bucky jerks him quicker, hand sliding wet and loose along Steve's dick. 

moving himself, he shifts in until he manages to drape Steve's legs over his thighs, settling between them so Steves nearly sitting in his lap.

Steve moans softly, squeezing his fists. 

Christ, Bucky wants to give him everything, make him feel everything. He uses his other hand, stroking at Steve's dick to gather lube before dragging it down, over his taint, to feel at his ass. 

That forces a guttural, low keen out of Steve's throat. His mouth opens like he's going to speak but it must slip his mind, music distracting him, because he stops, closing his mouth until Bucky fits a finger into his ass, making him keen again. 

His hand still pulls at Steve's dick, as he fucks him with a finger, watching from between Steve's legs as it pulls in and out. 

God- he's tight, so fucking tight. His hole squeezing around Bucky's finger like a virgin. He twists it before fitting in a second, screwing those in as deep as his hand will allow. Steves hips curl up into Bucky's grip. 

And fuck, Bucky has to fuck him, fill him up, let him feel nothing but Bucky inside of him. His own dick so hard it hurts. He moves his hips, tugging his fingers free, making Steve let out a grunt, hands twisting. 

Bucky scoots in, letting go of Steves cock to stroke the slick from his palm onto his own. Steves dick slapping his belly sloppily.

He lines up, fucking in slowly, Steve's ass tight around him. And goddamn, that's nice, that's so fucking nice. Steve growls, forcing out a high breath as Bucky moves himself, draping over Steve, putting his hands up by Steve's head as he fucks into him. 

He knows Steve can't hear him but that doesn't stop him from mumbling out shit, telling Steve how tight he is, how fucking nice he feels on his dick, “Christ, Baby, fuck- Steve.” But Steve whines and moans for it like he can hear Bucky say it. His mouth dropped open, soft and panting as his head thumps back into the mattress. The things he does to Bucky- jesus christ.

Bucky fucks him soft, pulling his dick out as far as he can before fucking in, shoving deep. Each thrust gets Steve writhing, letting out soft “Uh,” sounds. His hands yanking on the ropes like he wants to just snap them and break free. Bucky can just feel so much reverence for him, so much love for everything, every little tiny detail about him. 

He leans in, pressing his mouth into Steves, his tongue possessive. It takes Steve a moment to realize it, gasping into Bucky's mouth before returning the kiss. He tastes nice, Bucky thinks, soft and wet and familiar. The same lips that he hopes he can kiss every fucking day for the rest of his life.

Steves really groans into the kiss, lifting his head into it desperately, like he's dying for it. Bucky just wants to give him it all. 

He reaches down, grasping Steve's cock and pulling it harshly, palm still a little oily with slick. Steve breathes deeply through his nose, humming and whining into the kiss. And then he speaks, voice lost, shallow, as he groans, “I'm gonna cum.” 

And hell if that that doesn't push Bucky harder, makes him want to get Steve there.Bucky fucks him harder, snapping his hips in heavy ruts and stroking Steve's cock quickly until Steve does, shooting off between them, squeezing even tighter around Bucky's dick and milking his own out of him. He grasps his cock at the base, pulling out and almost instantly blowing his load all over Steve's belly, all up his chest, mixing in with Steve's. 

His mind just whites out, lost in the feeling of losing it, marking Steve up. 

He holds himself, petting Steve's thigh idly while he comes down, out of breath. Steve heaves out a breath too, arms loosening in the ropes, “Fuck,” he breathes, “Damn.” 

Bucky can't help the chuckle that rumbles out of him. Lagging behind as he finally reaches up to untie the rope bonds at Steve's wrists, wrapped like cuffs.

Once Steve's hands are free he twists his wrists, working the circulation back into them, and then removes the headphones, sighing happily from the silence before peeling off the eye mask. 

Bucky softly pets Steve's thighs, sat back on his heels smiling as Steve adjusts to the light. He drops his head to the side, humming, fucked out.

“You alright sweetheart?” Bucky asks around a laugh. 

Steve smiles so dopily, so much more alive now, that Bucky can physically feel the love he has for Steve in his chest. 

“Yeah,” Steve says, adding, “I'm alright.’

Slowly Bucky leans in, kissing at Steve's lips as he breathes out another laugh because fuck- he just can't help it.

He tells him how much he loves him, wiping his stomach off with a towel as he pets Steve's sides. 

Steve's eyelashes flutter, heavy. Bucky gets him clean and then lays across him, chest to chest with his face in Steve's hair, combing through it with his fingers lazily. Steve falls asleep peacefully, his arms wrapped around to pull Bucky in close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my second time writing bottom Steve. But like ya know, new experiences and shit. Or whatever, something. Im not sure anymore.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, like a whole lot.
> 
> Thanks to [Bo](http://www.bereftandbreathless.tumblr.com) for helping me think when i write, delivering ideas and shit for all of my fics, she's the real mvp!
> 
> And here's my [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
